A conventional touch-screen is usually implemented by attaching a transparent touch-sensing module onto a display panel, so as to realize function of touch-sensing and displaying at the same time. With speedy development in the touch-sensing hardware and the sensitivity thereof, touch-input interfaces are now widely utilized in various applications, and gradually replace traditional input devices, such as keyboard and mouse.
There are various types of touch-screen technology, which have been manufactured or under development, such as resistive type, surface acoustic wave type, surface capacitance type, projected capacitance type, infrared type, optical imaging type, Electro Magnetic Resonance (EMR) type, etc. A conventional touch-sensing module is independent from the display panel. A sensing layer for touch-sensing is additionally adhered onto a surface of the display panel, such that a total thickness of the touch-screen will be larger.
In an example of an EMR sensing manner, a magnetic component of a stylus is utilized to establish a magnetic field, and a touch panel is required to implement a corresponding magnetic sensing coil in addition. The magnetic sensing coil is utilized to sense variances of the magnetic field on the panel, so as to acknowledge a touch position of the stylus. The additional magnetic sensing coil will increase the thickness of the panel, and it is against a design goal of slimming down the display panels.